One and only
by TrvrTnt7
Summary: Naruto has a nervous breakdown and doesn’t want to live anymore. When Sasuke finds out he shows a whole new sasuke, one that was hiding under a mask for a long time... SasuNaruYaoi Please R&R!
1. Breakdown

**Title:** One and only

****

**Author:** KyoKat003

****

**Genre:** Naruto

****

**Subgenre:** Romance/general

****

**Rated:** T might go up

****

**Pairing:** Sasunaru

****

**Summary:** Naruto has a nervous breakdown and doesn't want to live anymore. When Sasuke finds out he shows a whole new sasuke, one that was hiding under a mask for a long time...

****

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Don't ask.

****

**Author's Note:** I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this...But maybe it's okay.

**Note: **This story will defiantly contain Yaoi. If you don't like Yaoi, that don't read this fic.

****

**KyoKat003: **Hi people!

**Sasuke:** Are you always that loud?

**KyoKat003:** Don't get on my bad side boy; I can pair Naruto with someone else!

**Sasuke:** Don't you dare!

**Naruto:** Sasuke, You do realize that she's the author right?

**Sasuke:** I'm still gonna have my way with you sooner or later.

**Naruto: **Says who!

**Sasuke: ** Me. (Naruto leaps out at sasuke in anger but gets pinned to the ground)

**Sasuke:** Your mine. And mine only!

**KyoKat003: **Sorry Naruto but he's right. You are his little uke chan.

**Naruto:** Ugh... Why me...

**KyoKat003:** On with the First chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:** breakdown

_--------- _

_--- _

_Life deals with pain and hurt _

_But how far can you go before the depression takes over _

_Devours the last of your courage _

_Leaving you broken _

_Fallen _

_Can you get up _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The day was almost over; Kakashi sensei was late as usual. Sasuke leaned on the rail of the bridge where they normally meet their sensei. But something was wrong, something was... missing. Then it hit him. "Sakura, where is that dobe?" He said with a sigh. He may have looked like he didn't care but he had trained himself to do so. The truth was, he was worried. Normally the blond would be at the bridge with sakura and sasuke, babbling on about how he was going to kick kakashi's ass when he arrives.

"I don't know. He usually isn't late except for when he stops by the ramen shop. Sasuke, do you think something happened?" She said. Sasuke could see the worry in her eyes which made him more concerned as well. He looked around, not seeing any movement.

"I'm going to go find him."

"But sasuke, what about Kakashi sensei?"

"That's why you're staying here. Tell him that naruto's missing and I went to go find him." With that he left bolting through the forest. '_She is so annoying sometimes...What am I saying...She's that way all the time! _'He used his sharingan eyes to try and find naruto's unique chakara. '_Good thing to or else it would be nearly impossible to find him'. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Meanwhile... **

Naruto was strolling through the near by village. He had his head down and his hands in his pockets. '_I don't want to go back to konoha. Not after what happened last night.'_ (Don't worry you'll figure out what happened sooner or later.) '_Why did I have to have this demon inside of me? Is this some kind of curse because of something I did in a past life? I can't take it anymore. It's..'._ Tears ran down naruto's cheeks. '_It's just too damn hard'!_ He started running into the forest. He didn't want anyone to see him like that. So many painful memories and hurtful words built up inside of him and he just couldn't hold them any longer. He ran far enough so he was at least a mile away from civilization. He hesitantly reached into his weapon pouch and took out a kunai. Then he held it to his wrist. '_This could end all of my suffering. No more pain, no more guilt of having a murderer in me... I should have done this a long time ago. It's just too hard to live.'_ He wiped some tears off his face and replaced the knife at his wrist. Then he began to make a slow deep painful cut. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying but it failed. Tears flowing down the sides of his face like they would never stop. He looked at his wound and lightly smiled._ 'It's almost over; soon I won't have a worry in the world.'_ But his smile quickly turned into a frown as he saw the cut slowly heal itself.

"No!" He screamed and grabbed the kunai again, slicing his wrist over and over. But after a few minutes every cut stopped bleeding and started to seal itself up. He let out a cry of anger and sadness. The kyubbi inside of him was healing his wounds. '_How am I supposed to die if that thing keeps healing my cuts!'_ He was so confused, mixed with all of his pent up emotions. Finally letting it all out, he collapsed to the ground slamming his fists to the ground, then lay on his side putting his hands over his eyes and screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Sasuke... **

Sasuke scanned his surroundings, jumping from tree to tree. '_It's getting dark. Where is that idiot!'_He started to pick up the pace when he herd someone scream. His head turned to the direction the scream came from and used his sharingan again. '_Got you!'_ He quickly sprinted to the area that naruto's chakara sense was but hid himself behind a bush. He peeked up when he herd someone sobbing and saw Naruto curled up on the ground crying his eyes out. Naruto let out a soft whimper before realizing that someone was watching him.

"Naruto..." Naruto turned around and saw sasuke crouching down beside him. His eyes widened as sasuke took him into a tight embrace. '_What is sasuke doing? Is this some kind of trick?' _Naruto pushed away from sasuke and scrambled to stand up. He was just about to run when sasuke grabbed a hold of his bloody wrist and not letting go. The blond let out a whimper and struggled to get free but was pushed to the ground, sasuke straddling his hips.

"Leave me alone sasuke teme!" Naruto screamed.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" Sasuke said in a concerned. This was the first time sasuke lowered his mask and showed his true emotions to anyone and Naruto noticed. His eyes began to water again. Sasuke gently wiped away the boy's tears and ran his hand through the blond's hair.

Naruto finally knew how sasuke felt about him. He really did care for the blond.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" He said as he wiped another tear falling down the boy's cheek. He sat up and picked Naruto up bridal style. He knew that the kyubbi was fixing his wrist so he wasn't worried about him dying. But he was very concerned on why Naruto would want to commit suicide.

Naruto buried his face into sasuke's warm chest. He sniffled and said, "I want to go home."

"Okay, but it will take a while. Just try to rest okay?" Naruto nodded, curled up into sasuke's arms and slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. '_Sasuke... Thank you...' _

**End of Chapter 1. **

**KyoKat003:** Sorry that it's so short but I don't want to write something that people won't read. But I'll tell you that the next chapter will be longer. Please R&R. If you have any Ideas that would also be helpful. Thanx!


	2. New feelings arise

**_One and only_** by: KyoKat003

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KyoKat003: **Yay! I got reviews!

**Sasuke: **Why is that so surprising.

**Naruto: **Because it's her first fic here...uh...yeah I think it is anyways...

**Sasuke:** Don't hurt yourself. (Snickers)

**Naruto:** Shut up! Sasuke teme!

**KyoKat003:** (Shaking my head shamefully at the two) are you two done yet?

**Naruto: **Noo!

**Sasuke:** yep.

**KyoKat003: **Okay then! Next chapter...

**Naruto:** Heeyy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Thank you so much to the ones who reviewed the first chapter! I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep going with this but now you guys got me all hyped up! Keep reviewing! Oh yeah!...If your interested in doing a role play with me please say so. I really like to do role plays! But...heh...I get to be uke-chan. (a.k.a. Naruto) No I'm just kidding. I'll do anything. (Jeez I sound like I'm desperate...which I'm not.) Okay see ya! –KyoKat003

**Disclaimer:** (you know...I really hate doing these things...) Okay yeah, don't own Naruto. If I did than it would be a disaster.

**Chapter 2:** _New feelings arise _

--- (Random) -------

------

Sasuke walked down the deserted road. It was late so nobody would probably be out by now. He looked down at Naruto who seemed like he fell asleep.

Not knowing that Naruto was awake he started talking, "You know... You are a real idiot sometimes."

Naruto shifted a little. _'Bastard Uchiha! Grr... You're just as much as an idiot as me...Okay so your not but you are a smart ass!_ He kept cursing at sasuke in his mind but stopped when he felt a rain drop.

"Shit!" Sasuke said, and then started to run towards the direction of the blonde's apartment.

"Oi! Sasuke! I can walk; I'm not dying or anything!" Sasuke glared at Naruto for the ridiculous comment.

"Didn't you just try to commit suicide dobe?"

"Well...yeah...don't call me dobe!" Naruto wriggled himself out of sasuke's hands and started running down a different street.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke spat out and ran after the drenched blonde.

"You're house is closer than mine and I want to get out of the rain!"

'_When did I ever invite Naruto to my house? Oh well...It's better than running about half a mile to get to his house.' _Sasuke sighed and picked up the pace to catch up with Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they arrived to sasuke's rather 'large' house, they were soaked from there head to their feet. Naruto took off his soaking jacket while sasuke unlocked the front door. But instead of opening it and walking in, he started to take off his wet clothing. Naruto turned around to face sasuke, wondering if he opened the door.

"AAAhhhh! Sasuke what the hell?" He said, shielding his eyes from the dark haired boy.

Sasuke raised a brow and stared at the freaked out blonde beside him. "What the hell is your problem dobe?"

Naruto looked up at the topless boy with a glare. "Y-You!" he stuttered. '_God what a body! No! Don't look at him like that! Naruto, get a hold of yourself! He's a freakin guy!' _The blonde immediately stared at the ground with a slight tint on his cheeks while murmuring to himself. (He's so cute and innocent!)

Sasuke noticed how tense he was. _'Why is he so tense? I only took my shirt off. Oh...and if he thinks he's gonna get in the house all soaked like that, he's got another thing comin! ...Is he blushing?' _Sasuke studied the boy curiously._ 'Oh my god he is! He's a guy...He's...he's...he's kinda cute. Wait what! Damn my mind! This is all kakashi's fault! His pervertedness must have rubbed off on me somehow!'_ (Okay it might be just me, but I think that line is a little perverted itself...back to the story!) Sasuke blushed for only just a second when he covered it with his 'mask'. (Not really a real mask. I've got that confusion before.)

Naruto's mind shifted its attention to the freezing cold temperature out side.

"Okay, can you stop stripping and open the damn door!" His face flushed even more as he thought of sasuke stripping.

Sasuke smirked at naruto's reaction and pointed at the blondes clothes. "You're not coming in when you're completely drenched like that." Naruto widened his eyes and stared at sasuke in a 'you don't expect me to strip all of my cloths off do you' look. Sasuke knew what he meant.

"No you idiot! Just take off all of your clothes except for your boxers. I'll then give you new clothes when we get inside." And with that he took off his shorts, picked up his shirt and wringed the clothing out till they were dry enough. Then he walked to the door but turned around.

"You know...don't even bring your clothes in here. Just leave them outside."

"But then they'll get st" sasuke closed the door before he could finish. "Whatever...sheesh." He sighed and took off his articles of clothing as sasuke asked. (He left on his boxers) Then he gathered them up and placed them on the side of the doorway and walked into the house.

"Wow..." Naruto said in awe as he glanced around, mesmerizing the large room in his head.

"Hey stupid..." Sasuke threw a towel at his face as he walked down the stairs holding pajama bottoms, boxers and a small black shirt. Sasuke was already dressed. He wore a white tee and black pajama bottoms. "This is the smallest stuff I have." Sasuke stated and gave Naruto the clothes. "Bathrooms down the hall on your left. You hungry?"

Naruto nodded and started walking toward the bathroom, "You got ramen?"

Sasuke slapped his head. _'I should have seen that coming.'_ "Yeah...It'll be ready once you're done." Then sasuke dragged himself to the kitchen and started to boil the water. _'Is there anything else he eats besides ramen? _ Images of Naruto in his boxers played in his mind like a slide show. _'Gah! I'm going out of my mind! Why am I so attracted to him now?'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Five minutes later Naruto walked into the kitchen. His small black shirt fit around naruto's body perfectly, showing every curve on naruto's well toned chest. The boy's figure was like a girl. (Without boobs) The pajama bottoms lay low around his waist. They were just a little bit big for him.

Sasuke's eyes roamed around naruto's body. _'God I want to fuck him...Wait...What?'_

Naruto glared at him, "Stop staring at me like I'm food!"

"No, you're better than food..." Sasuke murmured but Naruto could only make out 'No' and 'food.' Naruto scowled at him and grabbed the bowl of ramen off the counter and walked to the table. Sasuke shook his head and grabbed his plate. He had teriyaki chicken and white rice. Naruto sat down at the table and sasuke sat down with him. Naruto was the first one to finish. He slurped it all down in two minutes. (No I'm not going to have Naruto stuff his face.) Then he got up and put the bowl in the sink.

"I'm going to watch TV." He said. Sasuke held up his hand, giving Naruto the signal that it was okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had just finished his food when he herd someone groan. He got up and walked into the TV. room where he saw the television on and Naruto sprawled out on the couch sleeping. Naruto shifted to his side, curled up in a ball and let out a soft whimper. Sasuke smile and admired the small boy as he slept. He turned off the TV, carried Naruto to a bedroom and laid him down gently on the bed. Sasuke brushed the blonde hair out of the boys face. Then he lay down beside him and watched Naruto soundly sleep.

'_I want to kiss him...but I can't! What if he wakes up and starts flipping out!' "_Naruto..?" He whispered. The blonde didn't move. He carefully leaned over Naruto. His face was so close to the blondes that he could feel the boy's breath brush across his lips. _'Here goes nothing' _Sasuke gulped and slowly locked his lips to naruto's. The kiss lasted for only ten seconds when Naruto moved his hand and placed it above his head. Sasuke wanted to kiss him again and realized that naruto's lips were slightly apart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto woke up in a room he had never seen before. 'Where am I' But he was to lazy to go investigate so he closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep when he herd someone in the room. He sat up and saw sasuke at the doorway. Sasuke shifted over onto the bed and got on top of Naruto, straddling the boy's hips. (Once again) Naruto stared at sasuke curiously. His eyes told him that the Uchiha was hungry, but for what? His question was answered as sasuke crushed his lips onto his. He gasped and sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside naruto's mouth. Naruto tried to push sasuke off but failed as his hands were held above his head. 'What's going on?' Sasuke's tongue wandered around naruto's mouth making the boy moan out of forced pleasure. Sasuke's tongue collided with naruto's making both boys' moan in each others mouths. Naruto didn't know why but he didn't want sasuke to stop. Suddenly sasuke broke the passionate kiss and came back down for a gentle peck on the lips. Then sasuke sat up and glanced down at the flushed, panting blonde beneath him. "Naruto..." Naruto looked at sasuke. So he continued, "Naruto I..."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Naruto I..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned which caused sasuke to quickly jump off the bed. He stood still, staring at Naruto. He was still asleep! _'Does he know what we were doing? Did he feel that in his dreams or something? I need to get out of here before he wakes up...and I almost told him...Shit!' _Sasuke ran out the door when Naruto sat up. He rubbed his eyes and saw that it was still dark.

"What a weird dream...It was almost like it was real." He laid back down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He licked his lips. _'Mmm...Tastes like...' _

"Teriyaki!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's it! I don't want to type anymore unless you guys review. So review! I'll be working on the third chapter so it will be up soon. See ya! - KyoKat003


	3. Unfortunate truth

**A/N: **Okay Third chapter up and rolling! Sorry I took a while, I'm also writing another fic so I switch off between the two. This chapter will contain some lemon, not a lot but, yeah just a little. But there will be a lot of lemon to come so don't flip out on me. Now... On with the third chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KyoKat003:** Hello everyone!

**Naruto:** Hello!

**Sasuke:** ...

**Naruto:** Say hello sasuke...

**Sasuke:** ...

**Naruto:** Say it!

**Sasuke:** ...No.

**Naruto:** Gaaah! You are so rude!

**Sasuke:** Are you gonna teach me a lesson? Snickers.

**Naruto:** Eh?

**Sasuke:** heh... virgin mind...

**Naruto:** Grrr...

**KyoKat003:** Okay that's enough. On with the third chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One and only**

Chapter 3: _Unfortunate truth_

Sasuke paced himself around his room. _'I can't believe I did that. I don't know what came over me? I freakin made out with the dobe in his sleep!'_ Then he collapsed on to his bed and groaned. All sorts of thoughts went through his mind about what it will be like tomorrow. Then he got in his covers and decided to wait it off till morning.

**Naruto on the other hand...**

'_Gaaaaaaaahh! I'm going nuts in this house!'_ He licked his lips again._ 'Still teriyaki!'_ Naruto started banging his head on the wall hoping he would wake up from this weird dream. He kept banging his head until he hit the wall so hard he knocked himself out. (What an idiot!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up and yawned. He got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom was big. It had a large shower with glass doors and a rather large tub. It looked like it was a bathroom for the king and queen of Spain! (Well not really)Turning on the water for the bath he stripped himself of his night wear and slipped into the warm, sudsy water. Obviously he has forgotten about his little blond guest. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.

**Back to the cute little blonde boy!... **

Naruto woke up on the floor with his head throbbing. He remembered last night and that he knocked himself unconscious. _'Jeez that was stupid of me. I probably was just flipping out over nothing.'_ He licked his lips once more and didn't taste anything. _'See? I was making it up. Stop worrying so much.'_ But something in the back of his mind still believed what happened last night 'really happened'. He decided not to think about this now. He looked at his wrist and saw that his wounds were completely healed. _'Great...Now I have to start all over again.'_ He still did not believe that life was worth living, especially since he had the kyubbi inside of him. But he didn't want sasuke to stop him like last time so he wasn't going to do it here. "I want a nice warm bath." He said lazily. (Uh oh...) He dragged his feet along the hard wood floor and out into the hallway. Then he slowly walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. His eyes were lazily drooping so he didn't see that the tub was being used at that time. He slid of his clothing and tossed them in the corner. Then he turned to face the tub and opened his drowsy blue eyes. They widened as he saw sasuke lying in the bath tub with his eyes closed. He didn't hear Naruto walk in.

'_Oh shit! Sasuke's in the tub and.. Hey he looks good...Aaa! Wait what am I saying! Oh fuck I'm naked!'_ Naruto luckily wasn't able to see 'all' of sasuke's body because of the suds. He blushed and tried to tip toe his way out of the bathroom while getting his clothes, but poorly failed as he slipped on a bar of soap that was lying on the floor. (A/N: Oh... now how did that get there. Evil smirk)

"Aaaaaaaaaahh!" He yelped and fell backward into the tub! Sasuke shot open his eyes as he herd a familiar blonde scream and fell on him. Both went underwater. Sasuke came up first following the blonde. They both coughed up some water, gasping for air. Sasuke felt someone sitting in his lap and saw Naruto, who was already aware of there situation by his shocked expression. He was sitting on sasuke's lap facing sasuke, his hands on sasuke's shoulders and not to mention they were both naked. Naruto blushed and sat there in shock. _'Oh god! Naruto's sitting on me!'_ Sasuke blushed.

"N-Naruto...?" He stuttered and felt himself rising. Naruto suddenly felt something bulge and jumped off sasuke to the other side of the tub. Naruto stared in shock as the Uchiha stared back blushing madly.

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry. I wasn't really awake and when I turned around to start the tub you were already in there and-"

"It's okay Naruto... You just scared me." The boys just sat there for a while, trying to figure out what exactly happened.

'_Fuck! I'm hard! Damn Naruto and his clumsiness!...Actually...This isn't bad...Naruto is in the bath tub with me...heh. But I'm still hard!' _Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was sitting there, looking down at the suds. He called out naruto's name. Naruto looked up, still flushed.

"Naruto... come over here." He said and gestured him to sit next to him. Naruto hesitantly swam over to sasuke and sat beside him. Then sasuke snaked his arms around naruto's waist.

"Sasuke what-"

"Shh..." Sasuke cooed. "Just relax." Then he laid back and pulled Naruto on top of him. Naruto could feel sasuke's member rub against his and moaned. Sasuke pulled Naruto down and kissed him passionately on the lips. _'Sasuke is...sasuke is kissing me!'_ Naruto tried to push away but sasuke held him tight, bringing their bodies close together.

Suddenly memories started coming back to Naruto of a couple of nights ago. Walking down the quiet streets of konoha, no one seemed to be out at that time, which was a good thing. Naruto didn't want to be yelled at. Most of the villagers hated the blonde, and always antagonized him every chance they get. He didn't blame them, who would want to see that the kyubbi is alive and living in the village it practically destroyed years ago. But that night he was shown how much the villagers really hated him. They threw him to the ground and beat him up till he didn't even try to fight back. He wished that they were satisfied with what they did but they wanted more. They wanted to see him suffer, beg and plead for them to kill him. That night they took something very important from him, his virginity. He swore to himself that he would not disturb the villagers anymore. He was going to kill himself.

Sasuke saw tears flowing down the blonds face. He broke away from their kiss and wiped the boy's tears. Naruto looked the same way last night. All torn up inside. Sasuke got out of the tub and put a black robe on. Then picked Naruto up, wrapped him up in a towel and took him to his room. He sat on the bed with the boy in his arms.

"Naruto... What exactly made you want to commit suicide?" Naruto tensed. "I'm not joking Naruto, tell me."

"What can you do about it huh? Nothing. So you don't need to know." Sasuke glared at him. _'Okay lets try a different approach.'_ "Why did you start crying when I kissed you?" Naruto looked up.

"Well since when do you want to kiss me anyways? You're just like the guys-" Naruto covered his mouth. _'Bingo!'_ Sasuke gestured for him to go on but Naruto sat there and didn't say a word. "Don't make me have to play twenty questions with you! I'm going to get it out of you whether you like it or not!"

"Noo!" Naruto screamed and pushed away from sasuke and fell to the floor. Sasuke grabbed his foot before he could get away. The blonde slammed his fists to the floor and started to protest. "Let me go you ass-hole! I hate you! I hate all of you! Why wont you let me die?"

Sasuke slapped him across the face and threw him to the bed where he got on top of him. "You realize that I'm doing all of this for you because I'm worried about you right?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh so you're telling me that the guys who raped me did that because it was because they cared? Wrong Sasuke! They even said that it was to make me pay for all of the things I've done!" Sasuke went into shock. _'What! Who, oh I'm gonna kill them!' _Sasuke held on to the blonde in a tight embrace. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to protect the blonde at all costs. Naruto broke down in tears. It seemed as though everything was falling apart into tiny pieces, pieces that wouldn't ever be replaced. Like an empty hole. A lifeless world.

After a couple of minutes Naruto fell asleep, tears were still flowing down his cheeks. "I promise, I promise that I will find those bastards and kill them, no matter what." Then he pulled the covers over himself and the blonde and drifted to sleep, never letting go of his little angel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that's it. I'm not sure if it is good so tell me what you think. I really enjoy reading comments that try to guess what happens next. It's always fun to see if you guys are dead on or not at all. Hehe... Okay so that's it! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon. Chapter four: _Sweet revenge and a little more_ -KyoKat003


	4. Revenge and a little bit more

A/N: Okay! Now, Chapter four. Thank you to all of the ones that reviewed. I'm very grateful. Heh...I've been listening to Breaking Benjamin each time I write a new chapter, always starting off with their song they did for Halo two: Blow me away. I love that song! Okay enough slacking, time to work. Oh I will be having a BETA soon. NycetaScandiaca. Anyways enjoy!

One and only

Chapter 2: Sweet revenge and a little more

Sasuke woke up to find that Naruto wasn't there. He sat up slowly and saw Naruto looking out the window. He did not realize that sasuke was awake.

"Hey, you okay?"

Naruto turned around. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About..." Gesturing the blonde to go on.

"Stuff."

Sasuke's eye twitched. He came in back of Naruto and put his arms around the boy. Naruto snuggled into sasuke's embrace. He didn't know why but sasuke... Sasuke cared for him. And he felt happy, safe, loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Kakashi had arrived at the bridge, only seeing one of his students there, Sakura. "Hey, where are Sasuke and Naruto. Did you hear from Sasuke last night? Did he find Naruto?" Kakashi said. Sakura stiffened. "No I didn't. You think their okay?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Naruto you know if you want to stay home you can." Sasuke said opening the front door.

"A-are you staying?"

"No."

"Then I'm going with you!" Naruto sheepishly squealed and he ran up to sasuke and hugged him tight. It was kind of amusing to sasuke. Naruto was acting just like a child would when their father left for work. Always saying, 'Please stay!' or 'Can I come with you?' Sasuke wondered when Naruto got so possessive over him. But he thought it was cute. After all, He really loved the attention the blonde was giving.

"Piggy-Back!" Naruto yelled playfully and hopped onto sasuke's back. He almost fell but caught his balance. Sasuke inwardly chuckled. _'Aww...He's so cute! He's my little baby kitsune. I'll take care of you, I promise.'_

They headed off to the bridge, Naruto still on sasuke's back, dumbly grinning the whole way.

"Sasuke-kun! Wh-" She stopped. _'Naruto is... NARUTO IS!' "_Get off of sasuke-kun!" She screamed. Sasuke smirked and looked up at his blonde dobe. Naruto looked down and got off of sasuke.

"What were you thinking Naruto!" Naruto clutched his fists. He was about to start ranting but sasuke came behind him once again and put his arms around him. Sakura stared. Kakashi finally looked up from his book, icha icha paradise and saw sasuke hugging Naruto. His eyes widened in shock. Naruto looked up at the two shocked people, but then focused his eyes on something he had dreaded to see again. Five men were standing behind Kakashi and sakura, they all focused there attention to Naruto.

"sa-sasu-"

"Well well, look what we have here." Sakura and Kakashi turned around.

"Is the little kyubbi vessel having fun?" One of the men teased. Sasuke looked down at the scared blonde. His once happy sky blue eyes now in fear and guilt. Sasuke looked back up at the men.

"You... YOU WERE THE ONES THAT RAPED HIM WERENT YOU!" Sasuke screamed and held on to his blonde tight. Kakashi stared at sasuke. _'What? Naruto-'_

"We saw you having fun again. Shall we fix that?" Naruto cringed.

"THAT'S IT!" Sasuke yelled. He let go of Naruto and put on his sharingan. Then he took out a kunai and lunged it at one of the surprised men. It hit him in the stomach, causing him to scream out in pain.

"How do you like it? Huh?" Sasuke then jumped up into the air and used his fire jitsu. This time all of the men got severely burned.

"I'm not done yet!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto crying. Kakashi put his hand on sasuke's shoulder and said, "Sasuke, let me handle this now. Go take Naruto home."

"But-" Kakashi gave him an annoyed glare. Sasuke stepped back and walked over to his kitsune. He picked him up bridal style and ran to his house, never looking back.

"You didn't have-"

"I know what you're going to say Naruto, but they deserved it." Sasuke spat. Naruto sighed. They walked silently to the blonde's house. Only to find that the house was trashed. There was graffiti sprayed on the door saying demon and die in hell. Naruto looked down in despair. Sasuke let the blonde down so he could get his keys. He unlocked the door and saw his house egged inside, his things thrown and broken. Sasuke couldn't let him see anymore. "Were going!" He demanded and grabbed the blond's wrist, taking him away from the sad display. He saw the look in Naruto's eyes. "Common lets go get a drink." Even though they were both under age they went to a bar and got drunk. Sasuke wanted Naruto to feel better and he thought getting him drunk would help ease his pain. (Sure...)"I want you to live with me." Sasuke said, drunk. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"You are crazy! No! I'm not going to accept that!" Naruto gasped as sasuke's lips touched his for a chaste kiss. He could taste the vodka sasuke was drinking. Naruto moaned and looked up into the raven haired boy's eyes.

"Never mind, I'm yours." He said and hugged sasuke, thin hiccupped. He was so drunk that sasuke could take him that second and he would think that he was giving him a piggyback ride.

"Dobe."

"What! Never mind what I said. Go away!" That's the bad part of being drunk, mood swings.

"Come here you." Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's shirt, pulling him back. He was at least sober enough to realize that he made a mistake in coming here.

"No!" He screamed and slapped sasuke across the face. 'Oh no he didn't!'

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw the wining boy over his shoulder. Then he headed over to the door but Naruto wriggled his way out of sasuke's tight grip. Sasuke turned around and saw his blonde run into the crowd on the dance floor. 'Shit.'

Naruto laughed and started dancing, shaking his hips and moving sensually to the beat. A boy came behind him and connected their bodies, rocking their hips back and forth together. Naruto closed his eyes and reached his arms up to the boy's neck. He was tall, slender, kind of resembled sasuke. "What's your name Blondie?" The boy whispered into Naruto's ear causing a shiver down his spine. "N-Naruto" He stuttered as the beat picked up and soon the other boy was grinding into him. Naruto felt his legs weaken and whimpered. 'What have I gotten into? I want sasuke!'

"My name's Sai." He said and they both collapsed to the ground, Sai straddling his prey. He bent down and nipped the blonde's neck. Naruto gasped. Sai was about to reach down to the blonde's groin but was pushed off by a very angry Uchiha. Sasuke looked down at Naruto disgusted. "Get up now! Were leaving, end of conversation." He yelled. Naruto knew that he did something wrong, but his mind was confused and drunk. So he got up and slowly followed sasuke out of the bar.

"Hey! Since when were you his mother?" Sai ran out and screamed at sasuke. Sasuke turned around and said, "He's mine. If I ever see you touching him again I'll kill you." Then he walked off and grabbed Naruto, holding him close when Naruto fell unconscious.

"Dobe" He said and picked up the lifeless blonde, taking him to his new home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lay his kitsune on his bed and lay down with him. 'I'm going to have a hang over tomorrow.' He looked at how peaceful the blonde looked in his sleep, feeling a little bad that he lashed out on him earlier. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you became that way. Tch... To think that I suggested drinking as a solution to our problems." Sasuke whispered and wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively. 'I'm sorry'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gah! I'm done! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I've been having a major writers block. I hate it when I get one! Anyways give me some support and help me get out of my depressing state by reviewing. It always cheers me up when people review my work. Sorry it's a little short. When I get back on track I'll make them longer. Please review!


	5. Drown in my tears

A/N: Yay! I'm actually making an attempt today! Ok sorry about how long it took me to get this up. I've been really busy with moving and all. (Our house is done with the remolding) Soo...I'll have time to type a little for now. Anyways I will update all of my chapters so that they will be clean, with no errors! Yay! Everyone happy? Ok ok...on with the chapter...

One and Only

Chapter 5: drown in my tears

-------

**Flashback:**

He lay his kitsune on his bed and lay down with him. 'I'm going to have a hang over tomorrow.' He looked at how peaceful the blonde looked in his sleep, feeling a little bad that he lashed out on him earlier. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you became that way. Tch... To think that I suggested drinking as a solution to our problems." Sasuke whispered and wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively. 'I'm sorry'

**End of flashback **_(Wow caption obvious...)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up the next day feeling light headed, not to mention the feeling of throwing up. He noticed sasuke wasn't in bed with him so he got up, "Oh shit!" Naruto said as he ran to the bathroom. He burst open the door and saw sasuke brushing his teeth. "Out of the way!" Naruto said in a sick voice. He bent over the toilet and threw up. 'So he feels like shit too.' Sasuke thought. (He threw up like five minutes before so he was brushing his teeth to get the taste out.) Naruto looked flushed. Sasuke felt his head after he finished...well you know.

"Your not having a fever, so why are you so flushed?"

"You...your..." Sasuke looked down. He was only wearing boxers. Sasuke smirked. "What? I'm not naked!" Sasuke mused. "But I can see you if I use my sharingan..." Sasuke activated his sharingan and Naruto ran out of the bathroom.

"What! No fair!" Sasuke said. He deactivated his sharingan and shook his head. 'I'll use that later.'

He walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen for some aspirin. He saw Naruto already taking some.

"Oi, dobe, pass me some aspirin will ya?" Sasuke said.

Naruto turned around. "Yeah here." Naruto said and gave him a glass of water. Naruto already swallowed his. He took a sip of water and walked over to sasuke. As sasuke took a sip of his water Naruto spat the water at him. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"You moron!" He yelled. Naruto ran, laughing his head off but was caught soon after. He squirmed around, still laughing. Sasuke eyed him like a tiger.

"God I want you in bed."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. He pushed sasuke away and made a run for the door. Sasuke saw and immediately ran to the front door, blocking the blonde's escape. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. 'What is this bastard thinking in his freaking mind? Kissing me? GAH!'

Naruto pulled away and started ranting. "You bastard! Sasuke Teme you've gone off the deep end that's for sure!"

"Naruto just shut up and kiss me."

"What..!" Naruto screamed, an evil aurora was surrounding the room. "You just want some of this!" He said as he slapped his ass. 'Is he still drunk?' Sasuke thought.

"No I like you!" Sasuke said and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer from the dumb blonde. (No offence to any blondes, just Naruto.)

Naruto stood there for a moment until sasuke decided to break the sudden silence and hug him. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed sasuke away.

"What!" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"You!" Naruto yelled back but immediately looked sad after he said it.

Sasuke looked confused. 'What did I do? I just told him that I loved him, Ok so that wasn't exactly what I said but he's smart enough to figure it out...right?'

"Look...I...I don't know, I'm so messed up right now. I'm sorry." Naruto said in a soft voice.

"Your not messed up Naruto. Why can't you see that."

"Why can you not see that Teme!" Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. The blonde was trembling, clutching his fists so tight that he started to bleed.

"Naruto don't do that." He said and grabbed naruto's hands. He walked the boy over to the sink and washed the blood away gently.

"Sasuke the kyubbi will heel it. You don't have to worry."

"I want to worry dobe." Sasuke said comfortingly as he wrapped the blondes hands in gauze. He looked at the smaller boy and noticed the sad look in his eyes weren't fading away. A tear fell down the blonde's cheek. Sasuke noticed and wiped it away. "You are stronger than this. Common!" Sasuke tried to give the blonde some tough love but it seemed to have done nothing to help the predicament.

"I was..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked surprised. 'Was? What the hell-'

"I was until it became too complicated. It's really hard to keep your emotions in for a long time...and once you can't take it anymore, how do you live?" Naruto said sobbing. Tears trickled down his cheeks and dropped to his shirt. (Wow, Naruto's acting like a girl with PMS)

"I acted like that so people wouldn't be able to see how weak I truly am." Naruto whispered with sadness. Sasuke looked like he was about to cry as well, but kept his composure until he left the room and went into the bedroom. Then he let it all out. He never knew that Naruto was so much like him, the pent up emotions, everything. 'I too have been using a mask. How come he has to go through all of the pain that I've been through, and worse? He's...he's the kindest person I have ever met!' tears came down the Uchiha's cheek slowly. He hasn't cried for a long time, ever since his parents were murdered. Then it hit him. Sasuke let his feelings set aside and walked out of the room for Naruto. 'For some reason I always felt attached to Naruto, and now I know that maybe, just maybe we can get through our problems...together.' He never had asked anyone else to be by his side before. But he knew that if someone were to do that it would be Naruto, and only him.

He walked out into the room where Naruto was but couldn't find him. 'Where is he?' suddenly he heard water splashing around. 'Is Naruto taking a bath or something?' He peaked into the now silent bathroom and saw Naruto, in the tub, with his clothes on, drowning.

"DOBE!" Sasuke screamed and ran to the tub, picking the soaking blonde up and laying him on the floor. He checked if he was breathing, unfortunately he wasn't. "FUCK!" Sasuke preformed CPR and still got nothing. "Don't you dare die on me!" Sasuke yelled and pushed the blonde's stomach. No response. 'Dammit!'

"Breath dobe! BREATH!" He pushed down once more and the blonde coughed up the water. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, dazed and realized what sasuke had done.

"You cough Bastard! cough cough. I almost actually cough did it!" Naruto wheezed.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook them hard. "Don't you ever! Don't you dare try and leave me!" Sasuke was now on the verge of another breakdown. He let his tears fall as the blonde's eyes widened. He grabbed sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. "Shh..." Naruto cooed. "Why are you crying?"

"You fucking idiot! You almost died...you...you almost left me." Sasuke sobbed.

"I'm...I'm sorry... I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't think!" He held on to Naruto and buried his face in the crook of naruto's neck. Naruto didn't realize how much he meant to sasuke. He was his best friend, the only one sasuke had left to love. And he just tried to kill himself in the bath tub O.o...

Sasuke lifted his face and wiped his eyes when Naruto touched sasuke's cheek and kissed him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss and was broken before he knew it, but it was the most heart filled kiss he had ever received from the boy and it meant a lot.

"Naruto..."

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke looked up into the blonde's tearing blue eyes. "I'm so sorry sasuke!" With that he leaped into sasuke's arms and cried. "I swear I won't do that again. I won't leave you!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok sniffle...I have to stop. tear...sob I'm getting to emotional. **DAMN EMOTIONS!** Have you ever written something that is sad and then you start crying your eyes out when your typing? GUH! I need to relax... I am in a stressful mood...review and that will most likely get me back into my perky ways! **Oh and do you guys want lemon in the next chapter?** I need to know or I might just do what I want instead. So review or even send me a private message and tell me so. Thanks a bunch. Ok, I'm going to go get a tissue... –KyoKat003


	6. Desire

A/N: oh here sorry about the wait...Ok people we have lifes! Not all people can sit on the computer all day and write fanfiction. We have jobs. Which brings me to telling you guys...I got a new job! Whoot! I work at a kennel club. It pays well enough. Now on with the fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm...I'm sorry... I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't think!" He held on to Naruto and buried his face in the crook of naruto's neck. Naruto didn't realize how much he meant to sasuke. He was his best friend, the only one sasuke had left to love. And he just tried to kill himself in the bath tub O.o...

Sasuke lifted his face and wiped his eyes when Naruto touched sasuke's cheek and kissed him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss and was broken before he knew it, but it was the most heart filled kiss he had ever received from the boy and it meant a lot.

"Naruto..."

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke looked up into the blonde's tearing blue eyes. "I'm so sorry sasuke!" With that he leaped into sasuke's arms and cried. "I swear I won't do that again. I won't leave you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6 Desire

Sasuke held onto Naruto tightly. He never wanted to let go. By the time naruto fell asleep it was three in the morning. Sasuke sighed and lifted the blonde up in bridal style. He carried the boy over to the bed and placed him down gentaly. Naruto groaned as sasuke brushed his hand along his cheek. He leaned into the touch. "You really do take my breath away, don't you." Sasuke whispered before climbing in the bed and protectively wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I love you." He whispered in Naruto's ear as he driffted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to an empty bed. "Sasuke?" He called. Suddenly he smelled something coming from the kitchen. He sniffed it more. 'Smells like...like...RAMEN!' He jumped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen. He looked over to the table where a bowl of ramen sat. "RAMEN!" He screamed and sat down to eat. He gobbled it up but soon realized, that wasn't all of the ramen.

Sasuke walked in with a bowl in his hand. He quizicay waved it around, watching Naruto's face turn from left to right. "Hehe...still hungry?" He said teasingly. Naruto nodded watching every move sasuke made. "Can I have some?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked into the blondes azure eyes and sighed. 'Too cute!' "Ok...Just share some with me okay?" Naruto nodded happily and gestured Sasuke to sit at the table. He did and placed the bowl down between them. First he took a bite and then fed the blonde a bite. After a while Naruto got tired of Sasuke feeding him so when sasuke took his bite Naruto grabbed the noodles hanging from sasuke's mouth with his own. Sasuke smirked and let Naruto eat the noodles. He slowly pulled Naruto till he was sitting on his lap. Sasuke kissed Naruto several times on the lips. Naruto smiled and wraped his arms around sasuke. He felt...happy...content with the world at the moment and it was all thanks to the boy infront of him. Sasuke...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finished their breakfast and decided to go fro a walk together. Sasuke after a while took Naruto's hand. Naruto looked up at him in surprise. "Sasuke..." He began to say but something stopped him. A pair of lips stopped him. Sasuke pushed Naruto to a near by tree. "Naruto...I really like you...I...I want you..." Sasuke stuttered. 'Damn this is coming out all wrong!'

Naruto stared into sasuke's eyes. He felt his heart race. He remembered this feeling, he felt like this whenever Sakura was around. He wondered why it changed. Sasuke looked at Naruto lovingly. "I think I've realized...Naruto...I lo-"

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly while blushing. "Naruto..." Sasuke said and captured Naruto's lips with his own, making them captive to his own. Sasuke moaned and slipped his tongue in Naruto's mouth. He just loved how the boy tasted. Naruto closed his eyes and layed his hands on Sasuke's chest, leaning into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance while lowering themselves to the ground. Not breaking the kiss once.

Some of the villagers watched as the two Made-out under the tree. Some were fascinated while some were discusted.

"Get a room!" One of the discusted villagers yelled. Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Maybe we will ass-hole!" Sasuke spat. Naruto tensed. "Sa-sasuke...What are you thinking?" Naruto said scared.

"I was just kidding Naruto." Naruto sighed in relief.

"But if you want to do it I'm all for it." Sasuke said in a husky voice. Naruto felt chills running down his spine. Or was that just sasuke's fingers running down his back. "Come on Naruto. Lets go to the...uh...Where do you want to go?"

Naruto thought for a moment. Then ping! "Lets go to the movies!" Sasuke smirked. 'Tipical.' He thought. They walked down the street hand in hand. Even though people were staring at them and giving dirty looks, they didn't care. All they needed was each other. Then they could face anything.

They arrived soon enough and bought the tikets. "Naruto, you want something from the snack bar?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and said popcorn and a soda.

"Ok...How about you go in and get us a seat."

"Ok!" Naruto said happily. He opened the door to the movie room and looked up at the screen. "Wow..." He said. " It's huge..." He looked around to find two seats which was hard because it was completely packed. 'Shit.' He thought. Sasuke walked in and noticed the blonde standing and looking around. Then he saw how packed it was. "Well that's what you get when you watch a horror movie on the preview night." Sasuke said. He saw a spot and gestured Naruto to follow. They both climbed the stairs and reached the isle, scotching through all of the people in the way. Just as they got to the two seats someone came and sat down. "Why you!" Sasuke started to say but Naruto cut him off. "it's ok Sasuke. Do you mind if I sit on your lap?" Naruto asked and blushed. Sasuke smiled ad ruffled the blondes hair. "Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie started and everyone sat down. Arter a bit of the movie Naruto became uncomfortable in the position he was in on sasuke's lap. He shifted around causing sasuke to stop focusing his attention to the screen and to the blonde. Naruto's motions with his hips rubbing against his crotch was to much. He couldn't take this much longer. "Naruto...stop...fi...fidgeting." He said as he tried his best not to get hard. Naruto looked at sasuke and how he looked stressed. 'I guess he doesn't like the movie.' Naruto thought. "You want to leave? I'm kinda bored of the movie. Lets go some place and make-out." Naruto said. 'Sasuke will like that. I'm sure he'll cheer up in no time!'

Sasuke starred at Naruto in shock. 'Naruto wants to make-out! Wow.' He looked down Naruto's body, looking at every curve the boy had. 'I want to fuck him...I want him in my bed...NOW!'

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and stormed out of the theaters in a flash. "Sasuke! What the hell! Where are we going?" He turned back to the boy and saw the most innocent face. Sasuke's heart started to beat fast.'That's it! I can't take it anymore!'

"Hotel room...NOW..." Sasuke said and dragged the blonde. "Wait Sasuke! We aren't going to..." He was cut off by sasuke's hand closed to his mouth. He ran over with the blonde to the nearest Hotel where he got a room. He carried the now pissed off blonde up to the room and opened the door. It was as if something clicked in his mind. He couldn't hear Naruto's cries to make him stop. His body just seemed to take control. He slammed the blonde to the door, pinning his arms above his head. "You know what I'm going to do to you?" Sasuke asked in a low tone, sucking the boys neck violently. Naruto sneered as sasuke bit his neck, blood rushing down the boys chest and under his shirt. "I'm going to fuck you...fuck you so hard that you won't be able to stand it." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke smirked evily.

'This isn't the sasuke I know! Sasuke would never do this to me. What happened? Why did he change?' He looked into sasuke's eyes and saw only desire and lust. Nothing more."

He threw Naruto on the bed and rapidly ripping the clothes off the boy and himself. Naruto shut his eyes. He didn't want to see what was going to happen to him.

Soon both boy's were completely naked. Naruto started to cry. "This isn't you sasuke! What happened to the Sasuke that I know and love?" Naruto chocked out. Sasuke frowned at Naruto and kissed him forcefully. It showed no emotion, nor passion. It was full of lust and desire. He was a whole new person.

Sasuke activated his sharingan showing his blood red eyes. It scared Naruto. 'What is going to happen to me? Is he going to fuck me and kill me?' Naruto started to panic. Sasuke however, was completely calm and in his own world, a world of passion. He spread naruto's legs apart and moved in between them to kiss Naruto's lips. "You're a real naughty boy you know that?" Sasuke said suductivly. Naruto cried. "Stop it sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and licked his two fingers, making naruto watch how his tongue moved alongthem. Sasuke chuckled and positioned them at Naruto's entrance. "Ready Naruto?" He asked.

"NO! STOP IT!" Naruto screamed. But sasuke couldn't hear him. He was too caught up in his own desires. He slammed the two fingers into Naruto's entrance. It hurt like hell to Naruto. Naruto cried andsat up to grab sasuke's fingers but was pushed down. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair with his other hand while he moved in and out of Naruto. He pulled hard making Naruto sob and cry. 'If only he could see what he was doing to me.' Naruto thought. 'This isn't the Sasuke I know.' Flashbacks came back to Naruto of Sasuke with him, hanging out, snuggling on the couch, helping Naruto through the tough times...He knew...that sasuke was in there somewhere.

Sasuke finally pulled out of Naruto and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "NO! SASUKE LISTEN TO ME!"

No response. Sasuke pushed his tip to Naruto's entrance slowly. "SASUKE!"

He started to push in a little. "SASUKE IF YOU LOVE ME THAN STOP HURTING ME!" Sasuke's eyes sudenly widened as he pushed away from the blonde ing fear. He stared at the site. His little blonde, scared half to death, almost even raped, crying his eyes outand by who? By sasuke...

"Naruto I...I love you...What was I thinking?" Sasuke was afraid that he lost his chance of being with Naruto. He was certain that the blonde hated him right now. So he got up and got dressed. And before he left he softly said, "I'm so sorry." Then he was gone.

Naruto cried a lot that day... Sasuke's words tore threw his heart like a knife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: (On the verge of tears.) Why! Why do I torture these two so? ...Because its fun...but soooooo sad! Ok Im really sorry for not updating sooner. I havent been around. Ive been going on a lot of trips lately. And ive kinda lost the feeling of this story and my other one. But I'll keep going. I got it back for this one Ill get it back for the other too. Ok! So review and tell me "Where the hell were you nick! You left us all alone!" Hehe...please review. -KyoKat003


	7. Ino?

A/N: Thank you everyone who helped me. Some of the reviews were hard to read. (tough love) But a lot of them helped me get out of this mood. I figured that It's ok. And as long as I have my faithful reviewers by my side then I'm all good! ( So I've been getting better. Now I'm back and writing! YAY! I just want to say one special thanks to YaoiWriter 2500. He helped me a lot. Thank you! Ok on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Ino?

Naruto woke up in the hotel room. He had been crying all night. 'I want to go to Iruka.' Naruto thought. 'But I don't want him to kill Sasuke...I don't know what got into him...' Naruto just sat there confused.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke had gone back to his house and sulked. 'I can't believe I did that I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!'

He crashed to his bed and groaned. "Naruto is going to hate me forever."

-------------------------------------ehem...time skip...------------------------------------------

KNOCK... KNOCK...

Naruto stood up from the couch and walked to his front door. He had left the hotel an hour ago. Luckily Sasuke paid before he left. He opened the door slowly and a bouquet of red roses was pushed in his face. Naruto was shocked. He looked over the flowers to see "KIBA!"

"Yeah hey...Don't get the wrong idea...there not from me...they are from Sasuke." Naruto was frowning and blushing at the same time.

"Are you guys dating?" Kiba asked. Naruto flushed even more. "Yeah...we were..." He started to say.

"Were?" Kiba asked.

"Ok...we still are..." Naruto spat. "But we got in a fight..."

"You know...when the girls find out ab-"

"Please...just don't remind me." Naruto said.

Kiba chuckled. "Uzumaki! You got yourself in some deep shit!" He teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok, ok...Anyways what were you two fighting about?"

Naruto's thoughts went back to the hotel room, stripped naked and almost raped. "It's nothing..." Naruto said.

"Whatever..." Kiba said as he waved goodbye. "Hope everything works out!" He yelled as he skipped away. (Kiba! O.O Since when do you skip like a girl? ...Oh...that's right...I made you do that...Srry!)

Naruto closed the door and walked to the kitchen. He set down the bouquet of roses and noticed a card.

_Naruto,_

_Naruto I'm so sorry about what I did. I promise that I will never do that again. I wasn't thinking...Hell; I didn't even know what I was doing. It felt like I was in some sort of trance. I don't know. Anyways, I am really REALLY sorry. I still love you...I just hope that you still love me too. I don't think I can live without you. I hope that we can meet at my house. Please come at 1:00pm._

_Please,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto wanted to go over to Sasuke's. He felt like he should at least give him a chance. After all, he still loves him.

"Then it's decided." He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on the couch for over an hour. "11:30...he won't be here very soon." He said. Suddenly he heard someone knocking. He got up slowly and went to the door. Then he opened it. (Sasuke...you shouldn't have.,.)

"SASUKE KUN!" Ino squealed. "I thought I was to late. Did Naruto corrupt your mind? Are you ok?" Sasuke frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said.

"Well..." Ino stuttered. She stood there putting her hands together and trying to look cute. "I saw you and Naruto...um...how should I say this... 'making out in the park.'

Sasuke stared blankly. "Yeah. So?"

"Oh Sasuke kun! Is he forcing you? Does he have some sort of blackmail on you? You can tell me Sa-"

"Ino. Don't talk that way about Naruto."

"But Sasuke I knew all along that he was gay...well at least I thought. And now this proves it1 Sasuke he has a crush on you."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Wow Ino...I didn't know that..." Sasuke said sarcastically. Ino took it the other way. "Sasuke if your with me I'm sure he wont come after you." Ino said. "After all...You don't want to have sex with a guy."

"I almost did-"

"Yeah but that was just to frighten him OPPS!" Ino put her hand over her mouth. Sasuke stared. "How do you know about that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know anything." Ino said. Sasuke didn't buy it. Ino obviously wouldn't talk so sasuke started thinking about it. 'How could Ino see that? We were on the third floor!' Then it hit him.

"Ino... You took over my body didn't you?" He said in a low menacing tone. "You took over my body and hoped that if you did that you would scare the shit out of Naruto so he would never think twice about getting with me. Am I correct?" Ino was taken by surprise. It was like Sasuke could see right through her plan. "And then once Naruto is out of the way you will try and take me for yourself. Well listen here. You have been trying to do that ever since you laid eyes on me...And I don't plan on giving into that any time soon... or ever."

Ino's eyes started to water. "But why can you like Naruto kun?"

"WHY CAN'T I!" Sasuke screamed coldly. Ino started to cry and ran from sasuke's house.

'Total bitch.' Sasuke thought. He closed the door and made a reminder to always ask who is at the door instead of just opening it. (Haha! He learns well!) He went back to the couch and checked the clock. "12:11...ugh..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ate about five bowls of ramen at the ramen stand. "I feel full..." He grumbled. He checked his watch. "12:30" He said. "Well better get going." He thanked the ramen man and paid him. Then he left toward sasuke's house.

On the way he saw a sobbing Ino. "Ino? What's wrong?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately pushed away and stared at him. "You are what's wrong! You turned Sasuke into a fag!" She yelled and ran off. Naruto blinked a couple of times before he started to walk again. "That was weird..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house right on time. He walked up to the front door and knocked three times. "Sasuke! Open the door!' Naruto called out. Sasuke heard Naruto and opened the door. He smiled. "Hey dobe."

"Hi teme."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! They reunite! Next chapter is when they...well...I'm not going to tell yet. Just wait and see...It's coming out soon. Man! Ever been wanting to go to an amusment park and ride the biggest rides there even though your scared shitless? Yeah that's how I feel...hehe. Ok so Be back for the next chapter...um..I know I'm missing something...Oh yeah...REVIEW! . Thanks a bunch! -KyoKat003


	8. FINAL CHAPTER

This is the last Chapter and it will be VERY short. I think that this was a good story but I have lost interest in it and can no longer keep it up.

Chapter 8:

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house right on time. He walked up to the front door and knocked three times. "Sasuke! Open the door!' Naruto called out. Sasuke heard Naruto and opened the door. He smiled. "Hey dobe."

"Hi teme."

Sasuke let Naruto in and had him sit on the couch in the living room. "We need to talk about what happened." Naruto fidgeted in his seat. He knew the subject would come up sooner or later.

"It wasn't me..." Sasuke said as he looked at the floor. He waited for Naruto to answer. "...huh?" Sasuke he himself on the head. He knew that was too hard for the dobe to understand.

"When we went to the hotel...when I almost did something horrible to you...It wasn't me in control of my body at that time." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto who still seemed to be confused.

"I still don't get it."

"IT WAS INO!" Sasuke screamed making Naruto jump. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his head. "Ino took over my body in attempt to scare you away from me. I swear it!"

"So that's why Ino was acting so weird..." Naruto said. He looked up at sasuke. "I kinda figured that it wasn't like you to do something like that." He smiled. Sasuke sighed in relief and sat over next to Naruto. "Thank god you understand." Sasuke said.

"You know you could have told me this sooner!" Naruto said. Sasuke frowned. "Way to ruin the mood Dobe."

Naruto growled and climbed on top of sasuke, lightly biting his neck. "I didn't ruin it."

Sasuke smirked. "No you didn't."

Naruto kept kissing sasuke's neck. "Naruto you know I will always be by your side right?" Naruto looked up and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "I know so."


End file.
